


Пиявочный лорд

by tyrantVetinari



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrantVetinari/pseuds/tyrantVetinari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке «Русе ставит королю пиявок в полевых условиях. Робб неожиданно возбуждается»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пиявочный лорд

Король был бледен. Взгляд бродил по шатру рассеянно, толком не задерживаясь ни на одной вещи, ни на одном предмете. Русе ждал. Ждал, пока король не взглянет, наконец, и на него, но усталые глаза не остановились надолго на худощавой фигуре в бледно-розовом плаще. Вымотанно тряхнув рыжими кудрями, Робб приблизился к столу, на котором были разложены карты, и опустился в кресло тяжело, как если бы был дряхлым стариком, уставшим от всего, что его окружает.

\- Продолжайте, лорд Болтон, - произнес он. - Не обращайте внимания, я просто... плохо спал ночью. Но я слушаю вас, внимательно слушаю, уверяю.  
Если верить словам короля, он "просто плохо спал" последние несколько недель. Русе словам не верил. По крайней мере, не всем, и это неверие всегда оправдывало себя. За пределами шатра светало медленно, небо было занавешено сине-сизыи облаками, свечи Робб так и не зажег. Лицо его казалось так еще бледнее, нежели было на самом деле, а скулы - выше и резче очерченными. По шатру гулял сквозняк, вынуждая шевельнуть плечами, чтобы поправить плащ. Робб обернулся на замеченное краем глаза движение так, будто лорд Дредфорта собирался достать из ножен меч.

Впрочем, он действительно плохо спал, и Русе сам слышал, как Кейтилин Старк жаловалась Амберу, что свет в палатке сына горит допоздна, но и когда потухает, Робб все равно не спит. Бессонницы тревожили покой не меньше, чем кошмары в те ночи, когда все же удавалось заснуть, и наутро Робб представал перед своими лордами и знаменосцами неизменно растревоженным, судорожным, взволнованным. Растрепанным.

Кейтилин Старк хмурила лоб.

\- Он совершенно не слушает меня, - говорила недовольно лорду Болтону. - Сколько бы ни твердила, что нужно меньше утомляться... отца бы послушал. Я знаю, послушал бы, он любил Неда, а прежде всего - уважал, - тяжело вздохнула и перевела взгляд на колыхавшуюся ткань палатки, оставленной позади, - милорд, может, он хоть вас послушает?..

Русе отвечал уклончиво и тихо, и леди Старк оставляла его, удалялась к себе, напоследок оглянувшись на профиль Робба, тенью маячащий подле его палатки. Сумерки сгущались еще медленнее, чем занималась по утрам заря, и темнота растягивалась долгой широкой полосой по всей линии горизонта. Опускалась на землю нерешительно. Так медлил порою Молодой Волк, задерживаясь на одном месте, барабаня кончиками пальцев по дубовой столешнице, а глаза вскидывал с ожиданием, затаенной надеждой и смущением - "давайте, милорд, ошеломите меня снова. Дайте совет". Да какой там Молодой Волк - мальчик...

Вспоминал это Русе теперь, пока Робб опускал голову на сомкнутые ладони с тяжелым вздохом. Видимо, надеялся, что лорд Болтон не услышит, - или даже не задумывался о том, слышит или нет.

\- Необходимо решить, как же поступать с Рвом Кейлин, и...

\- Ваше величество, - прервал Русе негромко, однако твердо. - Вы сейчас чересчур утомлены, чтобы принимать подобного рода решения. Вам необходимо поспать.

Робб вскинулся:

\- Нет... нет, лорд Болтон, все в порядке. В последнее время я чувствую себя вымотанным более, чем обычно, но - все в порядке.

И тотчас свел последние свои слова на нет, прижав пальцы к вискам и болезненно поморщившись, точно от сильной боли. Головная боль преследовала его после всякой бессонной ночи и будто бы становилась привычной, но главного это не меняло - чувства, как если бы череп стискивал раскаленный обруч. На подобный обруч походила корона Короля Севера - простая, выкованная из бронзы и железа. Но она лежала в стороне, поверх писем из Винтерфелла, мрела в предрассветной тьме и сдавливала разве что своим видом что-то в груди молодого короля, заставляла отворачиваться с еще более бледным видом. Русе знал, о ком вспоминал Робб в эти минуты. Еще он знал, что травы - те, что оставляла с надеждой сыну леди Старк - не помогали по-настоящему, и что в Дредфорте с подобными бедами справлялись по-своему.

\- Ваше величество, - вновь окликнул Русе. - Если позволите, я мог бы вам помочь. - Робб взглянул вопросительно, не слишком понимая, к чему клонет знаменосец. - Я имею в виду пиявок, ваше величество. Они отсасывают дурную кровь, оказывают успокаивающее действие... смею предположить, что достаточно разбираюсь в этом вопросе.

\- Полагаете, это поможет? - Робб нахмурился, однако в серых глазах мелькнуло нечто, схожее с надеждой.

\- Без всяких сомнений.

Молодой король поднялся с кресла так же тяжело, как опустился в него минутами ранее, и сделал несколько шагов навстречу, точно раздумывая. А ответил с усталой решимостью:  
\- Хорошо, лорд Болтон. Я доверяю вам.

 

Походная кровать была узка и жестка, и Робб несколько раз поворочался, прежде чем улечься спокойно. Русе терпеливо ждал. Темные силуэты пиявок извивались в стеклянной банке, которую лорд Дредфорта принес самолично из шатра с крестом на гербе. Их вид заставлял вздрагивать от неприятного скользкого чувства, и Робб старался не смотреть лишний раз на банку. Русе не произнес ни слова, но "не беспокойтесь" отчетливо читалось в спокойных бледных глазах, когда он наклонился к королю. Тот, кто сейчас убирал завивающуюся прядь, чтобы приложить пиявку к коже за ухом, знал свое дело хорошо, и Робб доверял ему. Как обычно. Поначалу он начал расстегивать камзол, но Русе покачал головой:

\- Необязательно, ваше величество. Не сейчас, - и в следующий миг кожу точно обожгло.

Когда-то в детстве Робб с воспитанником отца Теоном Грейджоем украли ("просто позаимствуем", обещал мальчик в дублете с кракеном) из оружейной Винтерфелла лук со стрелами и, спрятавшись во дворе за псарней, учились стрелять. Слишком долго отец повторял, что они пока маленькие, чтобы обучаться военному делу, и однажды терпению мальчиков пришел конец. Стрела, которую пустил Робб, угодила прямиком в заросли крапивы. "Ну лезь теперь, ищи ее, - насмешливо хмыкнул Теон, хлопнул его по спине, на деле же подталкивая к крапиве, - или наследник Винтерфелла боится?". Его руку Робб стряхнул с раздражением, но все равно полез в заросли. Чувство жжения в первые мгновения, когда лорд Болтон поставил пиявку, было схоже с тем, когда внушающее в детстве ужас растение жалило голые ладони. Разве что первое проходило скорее, и Робб расслаблял конечности и вытягивал руки вдоль тела.

\- Это всегда так... жжется? - спросил он, наблюдая за плавными движениями Русе из-под полуприкрытых век.

\- Нет, ваше величество. Часто похоже всего лишь на комариный укус. Иногда - не чувствуется вовсе... не шевелитесь, ваше величество. Они не любят резких движений и яркого света.

И, кажется, он улыбнулся. Краями губ. Хотя Робб и не был абсолютно уверен. Он закрыл глаза.

Ощущение изнеможденности, незнакомое в Винтерфелле, ставшее постоянным спутником во время похода, начинало отпускать, будто бы отступать вместе с кровью, что сосали пиявки. Одна из пиявок, немного переместив свое скользкое влажное тело, вновь будто обожгла укусом, и это отозвалось истомой в низу живота, горячей, внезапной, но хорошо знакомой. Робб немного нахмурил брови, но беспокойство отступало вместе с головной болью.

Он не придал слишком большого значения жару в паху, а пиявки немного холодили - либо, может, так только казалось, либо ощущалось из-за того, что они долгое время провели в ледяной воде. Холодили пальцы, скользнувшие по коже почти невесомо, чтобы поправить пиявку. А потом переместились на шею неожиданно, провели вдоль вены и очертили оголенную впадину ключиц. Робб осторожно шевельнул по простыне плечом, но глаза не открыл, не желая вырываться из окутавшей его, почти осязаемой безмятежности.

Прикосновения ее не нарушали. Воспринимались как нечто само собой разумеющееся, скорее вписывались, точно слова - в мелодию песни, и точно так же вслушивался Робб в касания.

Когда пальцы расстегнули камзол и рубаху, полностью оголяя грудь, беспокойство забилось сильнее, Робб распахнул глаза.

\- Тише, - одними губами выдохнул Русе, поставил выловленную из банки пиявку между ребер.

На сей раз жаром обдало гораздо ближе, и подавить тревогу не удалось. Лорд Болтон не должен был увидеть.

\- Быть может, достаточно? Уверяю вас, милорд, все уже в порядке...

Но Русе прервал его. В полутьме бледные глаза блестели холодно и бесстрастно:

\- Нет. Еще не все, ваше величество, - и повторил: - лежите.

\- И все-таки я настаиваю... - дернулся сильнее, и сильнее прокусила кожу пиявка, вырывая тяжелый вздох.

И член натянул заметнее ткань штанов, когда взгляд лорда Болтона сместился ниже.

Когда ниже сместились руки и за считанные мгновения расправились с завязками, аккуратно, тщательно, как, впрочем, расправлялись со всем, Робб окликнул было лорда Дредфорта. Он намеревался отстранить, возразить, поднялся на локтях и был остановлен, Русе надавил одной ладонью на грудь, укладывая обратно, а второй обхватил возбужденную плоть - так же просто, как если бы это было перо или рукоять меча. Так же привычно, пожалуй, и Робб не решился представить, откуда эта привычка могла взяться.

\- Что вы... - Робб замолк, так и не договорив; Русе начал неторопливое движение. Молодой король не видел, как тот склонился между ног, только почувствовал прикосновение языка, горячего и гладкого, - и сжал в кулаке простыни, явно не ожидая этого. Ожидая чего угодно, только не этого. За пределами шатра послышались шаги - смена караула, с этого начиналось настоящее утро, но Робб не придал тем шагам большого значения.

\- Все в порядке, ваше величество. Я ведь сказал, что могу помочь... если будете вертеться, потревожите пиявок, - на удивление буднично заметил Русе и, сев на койку, вынудил короля согнуть ноги в коленях, раздвинул.

Он сам был пиявкой, подумалось Роббу. Пока они сосали кровь, их хозяин обхватывал плотнее губами член, кончиком языка проходился вдоль уздечки, ласкал мошонку длинными пальцами, лишенными узлов вен и некрасиво выступающих костей, как у остальных лордов. Он велел не вертеться, но это давалось тяжело. Он велел довериться - и, размыкая губы, делал глотательное движение - и это давалось легче. Робб сам не заметил, когда именно утерял остатки самоконтроля и начал извиваться змеей - нет, тоже пиявкой, мелькнула мысль - цепляться за простыни. Он попробовал представить себя со стороны - именно сейчас, именно в эту секунду. Представшая перед закрытыми глазами картина заставляла одновременно краснеть, желая, чтобы это скорее прекратилось и не заканчивалось никогда.

И Робб застонал. Стыдливо - не волк, скулящий пес. Толкнулся бедрами бездумно, снизу вверх - не король, мальчишка.  
И рука, охватывавшая член, поддерживающая, исчезла, остались только губы, немного влажные от слюны и, кажется, Робб уловил краем уха, как зашуршали завязки на чужих штанах.

Он прикусил губу до крови, но боли не заметил, будто ее и не было вовсе. На несколько мгновений лорд Болтон выпустил напряженный член изо рта и прошелестел так тихо, что Робб поначалу задумался, не послышалось ли ему:  
\- Откройте глаза.

Робб не сомневался, что обращение "ваше величество" лорд Болтон опустил намеренно: никогда ничего не забывая и исполняя все старательно, Русе не был в состоянии допустить подобную оплошность. Поэтому он послушался - не из смирения, из желания взглянуть на того, кто опускал свободную ладонь на бедра с силой, не давая толчкам Робба ускорить прежний ритм.

Бледные глаза не выражали абсолютно ничего, сохраняя полную бесстрастность, но смотрели сверху вниз. Робб намеревался ответить - и вновь слова застряли в гортани, зато вырвался второй стон - потом, под самый конец, когда вязкая белая жидкость наполнила рот лорда Дредфорта.  
Тот отстранился не сразу, дожидаясь, пока Робб восстановит дыхание, завязал бриджи и по очереди снял пиявок.

\- Головная боль отступила, ваше величество? - спокойно, будто это не он только что раскрывал рот как можно шире, чтобы вобрать член до основания, спросил Русе. - Вам следует выспаться. Я прикажу страже, чтобы никого не допускали.

Кожу холодило после пиявок, Робб поспешно застегнул дублет.  
\- Милорд, - хрипло позвал он. Лорд Дредфорта обернулся, прежде чем покинуть шатер, и вопросительно поднял брови. Робб поднялся навстречу, но пошатнулся - теперь его действительно клонило в сон, на смену головной боли пришла слабость. Русе не поддержал, но сделал шаг вперед.

\- Вам следует выспаться, - повторил он, когда Робб сел обратно, вцепившись пальцами в край походной кровати. В последний раз лорд Болтон скользнул бесстрастным взглядом по фигуре короля и покинул шатер.


End file.
